Himitsu
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: The title means "Secret". Hinata Hyuuga is a first time teacher and has her heart set out on having a good year with her class. Sasuke Uchiha is a student with a cold heart who's personal life is a mystery to all. These two lives of these characters collide when one of them falls for the other.
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking,"

'Thoughts,'

There is an empty classroom. There are students filing up in an auditorium. There are teachers welcoming them with warm smiles. There is a principal sighing at the amount of noise entering her eardrums. Students greet each other with smiles and hugs. Everything is going well so far. So far things are looking to be bright. Everyone is in the auditorium save for one person. Hinata Hyuuga. Teacher of Konoha High School and age of 23. She is in her very own classroom, preparing everything. Name on the board, check. Handouts in neat piles, check. Extra pencils and paper, check. Skirt and shirt neatly ironed, check. Everything was perfect so far. The young adult smiled at her classroom and quickly prayed that she wouldn't have a problem with any of her students. She stepped out of her classroom and walked straight into a broad chest. Looking up she saw none other than her older cousin.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga," Hinata greeted with a slight nod of her head. Neji smirked at the formalities and nodded his head back at her.

"It is indeed Ms. Hyuuga. Are you prepared for today?" He asked her as he stood by her instead of in front of her.

"Of course, I'd like to believe that it would be inappropriate of me if I wasn't," She said with a smile and glistening eyes. Neji stared down at her and patted her head before leaving. Hinata pouted slightly at his behavior and quickly ran up to him so they'd walk to the auditorium together.

The busty blonde was projecting her voice toward the audience without the need of a microphone when the two Hyuugas entered. Tsunade's eyes traveled to the teachers who were lined up and she motioned for them to come up front. They did so and were then facing the whole student body of 675.

"I'd like you all to meet the teachers here!" Tsunade exclaimed as she moved aside. One by one the teachers each introduced themselves and what subject they taught until it got to Hinata.

"Ah, um good morning students. I am H-Hinata Hyuuga and I teach English," she said with nervousness building her up. There was an amount of whispering that was sent to the students and Hinata sighed. Neji patted her back slightly and then raised his hand for silence. It was given immediately.

"Thank you. I am Neji Hyuuga and I teach Math," Neji said with confidence booming from his voice. Hinata mentally slapped herself for stuttering in a first impression. She walked to her classroom after everyone was introduced and sat herself in her chair. Looking at the classroom around her she shook her head and tightened her fists.

'This is my first year and I'll make it a good one!' Her thoughts rang as students started to file in and take their seats.

"Good morning class I am Ms. Hyuuga and today I'd like to get to know each of you. I'd like it if we could have a good year together," She spoke above the whispers and turned to sit on a stool in the front of the room. She looked around the room and chose a boy with spiky blonde hair and seemed a little bit too excited.

"Ah you in the back with blonde spiky hair, we will start with you and then go around the room. State your name, age, and maybe even dreams or hobbies if you'd like," Hinata mentioned to the class. The boy stood up and pushed a thumb at his chest.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm 17 and my dream is to be the best basketball player of all. My hobbies are playing basketball and any sport really," Hinata was astonished at his confidence and smiled. She clapped and moved onto the next person. A brunette with triangle tattoos on his face.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I'm 17 years old ya know? My dream is to be a veterinarian for dogs only! Hobbies are playing sports and playing with my dog Akamaru," The smile on Hinata's face grew as she clapped again and looked at a boy with spiky ebony hair. It sort of reminded her of a chicken's butt. She held in a laugh and motioned for him to speak. Before he could speak, Naruto had interrupted and singled out Hinata.

"Ms. Hyuuga why don't you introduce yourself?" She blinked at his boldness and nodded as she heard agreement ruffle through her class.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I am 23 years old. My dream is to be a professor for English and as for hobbies I like to read and help anyone who needs it," Hinata said as she was greeted with an applause. She laughed and then turned to the chicken butt headed teenager. She smiled encouraging at him and as he stood up girls swooned after him.

"Sasuke Uchiha age 17. I have no hobbies and my dreams concern none of you," he said glaring at basically the world. Hinata's body tensed and she nodded. Everyone else introduced themselves and she would listen to their name only before zoning out. The last person had finished and there were still 15 minutes left of the period so Hinata got up and decided to pass out the handouts.

"Since there is a few minutes left of the class I'll allow you to start your homework for the week. Now all the homework is saying is that you'll to partner up with someone and learn more about them. Though you can't pick someone that you already know and I'll be able to tell if you did do that. You may start," Hinata said mentally patting herself on the back for not stuttering despite the groans at the mention of homework. She saw that there were an odd number of students and that Sasuke needed a partner. She walked up to him in the back of the room and stretched out her hand.

"Since you don't have a partner then how about you and I be partners," Hinata suggested and as she spoke the classroom got quiet. Sasuke stared at her hand as if it was contagious and reluctantly nodded his head. Hinata pulled back her hand and walked back to her desk with the young Uchiha following behind her.

"So Uchiha-san you didn't really give much information during the introduction so how about during lunch you come back here. That way the only one who will know anything is me," Hinata said with a smile which Sasuke ignored. The bell rang and Hinata quickly stood up in front of the class.

"You guys will have one full week for this homework. Please work hard on it. Oh and tomorrow be prepared to start reading the book, "Hush Hush" by Becca Fitzpatrick. See you guys later," Hinata waved slightly as her students left the classroom. She smiled and turned around to see Sasuke making his way back to his seat. Giving him a questioning look she looked at her 2nd period class and saw that Sasuke had another period with her.

"Well the students have around five minutes to get here so mind if I ask you any questions?" She asked him with a nervous smile. He turned his gaze onto her form and she shrunk under his gaze.

"Hn," was his reply.

"Do you like sports?"

"Yes,"

"What kinds?"

"Basketball and football,"

"What are your dreams?"

"You don't have to know that,"

"Okay, do you have any siblings?"

After a moment of waiting Hinata was about to question if he had heard her but then students barged into the classroom. She rushed to the front of the classroom and did her introductions once again.

**Fifth period; Lunch Time**

Hinata leaned back into her chair and smiled. There was only 1 more period of teaching and she could finally relax. She stared at the ceiling and placed her hands behind her head. Today was going perfect, save for a little bit of violence between Sakura and Naruto. She shuddered at the young female's strength and the poor boy's forehead. Hearing the door behind slid open she turned her attention on the intruder. Sasuke walked into the room and had a pen and notebook in hand.

"Ah, Uchiha-san I forgot you were coming today. Do you want to question me now?" Hinata asked as he sat in the seat in front of her. He shrugged and then opened his notebook, readying his pen.

"Hobbies," Sasuke suddenly said that Hinata was caught off guard.

"Well I like reading, writing, and sometimes drawing," Hinata said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister named Hanabi,"

"Reason for becoming a teacher,"

"I like the idea of educating others and English was my best subject so why not?"

"Relationship status,"

"Right now I'm single," She answered with a blush.

"Favorite song,"

"Don't have one but I prefer K-pop, J-pop and any American music,"

"Favorite food,"

"Um desert is Cinnamon buns and for dinner it's Hawaiian Onigiri with soup on the side," She waited for him to finish writing in his notebook then he looked up at the door when someone knocked on it. Sasuke excused himself and left Hinata alone with his notebook. She eyes it but then shook her head.

'You can't read his things. That like invasion of privacy Hinata!' Her inner self screamed at her. She sighed and then waited for the male to return.

"But Sasuke-kun we are perfect together," the female he was talking to yelled. Hinata smiled lightly and remembered the first time she confessed to her crush. It ended up with her cousin beating him with a stick. Sasuke entered the classroom again and looked annoyed.

"I see you're pretty popular with the ladies Uchiha-san," Hinata teased slightly. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"They've been confessing since I was 10 and they still don't get the point," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Well sometimes us girls don't realize that hint until we are hit by the reality of it," Hinata smiled at him and he kept his eyes glued onto her. She covered her mouth as she yawned and then stretched, all with his eyes on her.

"I think for today we are done here. I believe you have lunch to eat right? Hurry on there are only 20 minutes left, and your friends are probably wondering where you are," Hinata said as she stifled another yawn. Sasuke watched her closely and then shook his head.

"I don't eat lunch and those people I call friends are too loud," He said as he closed his book and leaning into his seat.

"Well I guess you could stay here if you'd like. Oh um but here you can have some of my lunch, its tomato filled Onigiri. My sister made it for me," Hinata said smiling down at the lunch her sister forced her to take. Just when Sasuke was about to refuse, his stomach growled. Hinata started giggling and then pushed her lunch toward him slightly.

"Don't be afraid Uchiha-san, it doesn't have a love potion in it," Hinata joked. A smirk arouse on Sasuke's face as he grabbed one of the Onigiri. Hinata shifted uncomfortably at his lack of response to her sister's food.

"Your sister's food isn't half bad," Sasuke said suddenly and Hinata's smile beamed. There was a bit of rice on his face and he didn't seem to notice it. Hinata reached out and picked the rice off his cheek but when she was about to pull her hand back, Sasuke grabbed her arm. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but were really 30 seconds before a door opened to reveal another teacher. It was Mr. Hyuuga to be exact. Hinata was let go of and she pulled her hand away from his face.

"Ms. Hyuuga am I interrupting something?"Her cousin asked with an evil aura emitting from his body. Hinata quickly shook her head and stood up with a blush on her face. Neji pulled her outside the classroom and gave her the stare down of her life.

"Hinata I won't question you, but keep your guard up. Also I'll be staying late today to so don't wait for me to walk you home," Neji said before he walked away leaving a relieved female Hyuuga. Hinata walked back into the classroom and saw Sasuke staring at the last Onigiri on the plate.

"Uchiha-san, we can split it if you want. Besides I don't eat too much anyway," Hinata motioned for him to take and he shook his head.

"I'm fine just take it. I'll be going now," Sasuke announced as he swiftly got up from his seat and walked toward the door. Hinata nodded her head and before he was halfway out the door Sasuke turned his head slightly.

"Tomorrow we'll continue this and you'll ask the questions," then he was out of her classroom and Hinata crossed her arms. There were still 15 minutes left of lunch and Hinata's feet hurt. She sat down in her chair and when her phone rang Hinata groaned.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone.

"_**Hello Ms. Working lady, your sister doesn't need you to pick her up today," **_Hanabi's voice rang into her ear. Hinata smiled and then put her head down on the table.

"Why is that Ms. Karate student," Hinata teased to which she could almost see Hanabi pouting.

"_**Ko-san is picking me up today since you refuse to let him drive you home,"**_

"Well that's good. Hey how is everything at home?" Hinata asked as she bit her lip from the answer.

"_**The maids are on strike against my candy habits, the drivers are kissing me and Neji's ass, and Dad has the flu, so nothing new," **_Hanabi rushed the last part and Hinata sighed at her sister's language.

"I'll send over some soup mixture. Tell the maids to only add it in when the soup is completely finished," Hinata said just before her sister went off on how she was improving faster than everyone else, but her rival was a boy named Konohamaru. Hinata smiled again and rushed her sister off when the bell rang.

**End of the day; Going Home**

Hinata walked down the hallway and smiled at the people she passed by. Reaching the door she noticed the rain and pouted. She had run out of her home without watching the news and so therefore has no umbrella. Thinking she could wait it out she sat on the school steps and watched the sky.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked her and she knew it from the moment he spoke.

"Just waiting out the storm Mr. Hatake," Hinata answered as she turned her head slightly to him. Kakashi walked up to her and looked up at the sky.

"It isn't going to stop any soon so I'll get someone to walk you home," He said before curtly walking away without listening to her rejections. Hinata sighed and stood up.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked causing Hinata to jump at his stealth. Hinata nodded a yes and slipped under the umbrella. Hinata looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and for the first time realized that he was taller than her.

"You can leave me here Uchiha-san; my house is across the street," Hinata said as she pointed to the little house that had a super white fence around it. Sasuke crossed the street to the house and waited for her to open the gate. They walked over the pavement and he stopped at her door.

"Thank you Uchiha-san" Hinata was about to leave then he grabbed her hand.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd just called me Sasuke," His grip on her hand loosened and she nodded her head.

"Good night and be careful going home, Sasuke-san," Hinata said smiling up at him. He smirked and nodded his head before leaving. She watched him leave until she couldn't see his form anymore then smiled as she entered her warm home. Things were looking to be bright for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking,"

'Thoughts

—

Hinata awoke to the silent vibrating and beeping of her alarm clock. She quietly pressed the big off button and sat up on her bed. Her glazed eyes looked around for a moment before she put her legs on the side of the bed and stood up. Her footsteps were heavy but she was determined to make it to the bathroom. Feeling a brush on her lower leg, she looked down to see her cat rubbing against her. Hinata bended down and scratched the creature right behind her ear. Before going to the bathroom to shower she poured food in a bowl for her cat.

The young woman brushed her hair slowly and then placed it in a low ponytail. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit before grabbing a light jacket and heading out of her home. As she locked the door she heard footsteps make their way to her. Hinata turned around and saw Neji waiting there with a smile.

"Good morning Neji," Hinata greeted as she walked beside him.

"Good morning Hinata. How did you sleep last night," the male asked as he looked ahead with his head high. Hinata looked at him briefly before looking forward and entwining her hands behind her back.

"I slept well, thank you for asking. How's my father?" she asked though she didn't look at him as he spoke.

"He's still a bit sick but the medicine you sent over did wonders for him. I told him that it was you who sent it,"

"I'm glad he is feeling better," Hinata pretended she didn't hear the last part and started to hum a song.

The duo walked in silence after that and once they reached the school they parted ways. Neji watched as the young woman made her way to the classroom and couldn't help but smile.

'She has matured massively,' Neji thought as he started to walk to his own classroom.

_**First period; Hinata's classroom**_

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well. As I've said yesterday, today we will be starting to read "Hush Hush" by Becca Fitzpatrick. Now what do you think the story will be about?" Hinata asked with an encouraging smile. The students looked at the book cover and then turned it over as some started to raise their hands.

"Ah, yes Haruno-san," Hinata said as she pointed to the female in the midsection of the room.

"Well its name makes me believe that there is some sort of secret involved," the young girl had answered as she seemed confident in her answer.

"Good," Hinata nodded and turned to look around the classroom when she found Naruto snoozing as he leaned his head on his hand.

"Uzumaki-san how about you answer," Hinata asked as she down his isle and stood next to his seat. The blonde was awoken by her voice and looked around the room sleepily.

"What cha said?" The male asked and Hinata sighed as she walked back to the front of the room.

"Please be awake next time, what do you think the story will be about," Hinata repeated and watched as the male scratched his head with a frown placed on his face.

"Someone's secret is found out, that person does everything they can to make that person keep quiet about it," he said as she looked up at her for confirmation. Hinata smiled at his answer and started to write on the board the ideas that were being said.

"Alright, so everyone is saying things about secrets being involved, does anyone have another idea," Hinata asked as she looked around and saw no hands go up. She nodded and was about to proceed when she saw Sasuke's hand go up.

"Ah yes Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked as she gave him his attention. He looked up and held no emotion in his face.

"It sounds to me like being deceived and having secrets to get revenge," Sasuke announced proudly as he her in the eyes. Hinata nodded and wrote on the board. Proceeding with her lesson she noticed that the class seemed interested in the book she had chosen. As they read the first three chapters aloud the young woman noticed that it was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Alright you may take the book home if you didn't finish but please bring them back. We'll be using them tomorrow," the female announced just as the bell rang. Her students groaned and she smiled when she heard comments about leaving. They gathered their things and Hinata was surprised when Sakura stayed behind.

"Is there something wrong Haruno-san?" the petit woman asked as she looked at the female with concern.

"How did you pick this book for us?" Sakura asked rather straight forward. Hinata tilted her head to the side in a questioned gesture.

"Well, my younger sister had been obsessed with this book so I decided I would read it when she finished. As I read I not only found it realistic as to how people think but also interesting on a level of sparking my attention," Hinata answered proudly with a slight blush when she realized she rambled a bit. Sakura nodded and smiled as she left for her next class. Hinata looked in the back and saw that Sasuke was still seating.

"How many days do you have double class with me?" Hinata asked him as she sat down in her chair, looking over her handouts.

"Mondays and Tuesdays, tomorrow I'll be out of your hair," Sasuke said with borderline teasing. Hinata gasped and waved her hands.

"N-No that's not what I meant. I was just asking because I was curious y'know. I didn't mean to make it sound as if I wanted you gone or anything. It was silly—"

"I get it," Hinata stopped rambling and looked down—embarrassed, "You're amusing,"

Hinata blushed a bit and frowned inwardly.

'A child has called you amusing, good one Hinata,' Hinata thought and sighed a bit. Students started to walk in and Hinata stood up with a smile plastered on her face, ready to start class.

_**Lunch time; Hinata's classroom**_

Hinata sighed and checked her plans for the rest of the day. She would have two more classes though as she checked over them she realized that she had placed her lunch in the school fridge today. Groaning slightly she stood up and opened the door only to be greeted by Sasuke who just about to enter. She jumped a bit and let out a little eep.

"Ah you scared me Uchiha-san," she said and placed a hand over her heart.

"Sasuke, and I could tell," He answered and gave a hand gesture to the classroom.

"Oh I know it's a bit rude, but could you wait just a moment. I need to get my lunch from the fridge. I'll be back really fast," Hinata said as she bowed slightly and sped walked to her destination. As she entered the small room she saw Neji heating up his lunch.

"Ah hello Mr. Hyuuga," Hinata greeted and opened the fridge quickly. The older male looked at her and nodded his head in greeting.

"How were your classes," he asked in curiosity.

"They were fine. The students are intrigued with the book I've chosen," Hinata said proudly and watched as Neji smirked.

"That is good; well I'll be seeing you then Ms. Hyuuga," Neji said as he exited. Hinata frowned about his lack of conversation when she remembered she had someone waiting for her. Grabbing her lunch she headed back to her classroom and found Sasuke sitting outside of it.

"Why are you outside," Hinata asked curiously and he stood up upon seeing her.

"You locked the door," he said dully as he pointed his thumb at the door. Hinata nodded and sighed at her slight stupidity. She opened the door and sat down at her desk.

"Have you eaten?" She asked and watched as he nodded and sat down.

"Today it's your turn to ask questions," Sasuke announced and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay I'll start," He nodded and prepared himself.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"One year out of college, working,"

"What do you wish to work as?"

"Professional boxer,"

"What are your favorites?"

"I don't have favorites I have preferences,"

"Okay, then what are those,"

"Tomatoes and solitude," Hinata's eyes faltered at that but she continued.

"What are you siblings like?"

"I'm not answering,"

"Okay I think that's enough for today then. Thank you for your answers," Hinata smiled and watched him take out his notebook. Raising a brow she gave him a confused expression.

"Tell me about your sister," Sasuke suddenly asked and watched as Hinata seemed surprised as well.

"Well her name is Hanabi she has a….way with words. She's also very confident in everything she does. Some see her as arrogant or obnoxious but she actually has a very tender side of her that she likes to cover up," Hinata said and smiled as she thought of the younger female. Sasuke and nodded gave her a look.

"Give me an example of her tender side," Sasuke said and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, when I sprained my foot she had scoffed and said it was my entire fault for not watching where I was going. Though every night she would come to my room when she thought I was sleeping and change the ice for my foot," the young woman smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

'She hasn't called since yesterday. I wonder if she is alright,' Hinata thought and noticed the fists that were on her desks. Looking at the male she reached out and touched his arm.

"Are you alright Uchiha-san?" he looked at the hand on his forearm and abruptly stood up—smacking her hand away in the process. Hinata was shocked and rubbed her now red hand. Sasuke grabbed his book and stormed out of her classroom a very frustrated look on his face. Hinata frowned and went over what she might have said to have received a reaction like that.

_**After school; parking lot**_

Hinata stood in the middle of the parking lot waiting for Neji. He had sent her a text message that he would be a little late. She sighed and looked around curiously. The lot was empty save for a few scattered cars. What caught her eye though, was that she saw Sasuke standing outside a car speaking to what seemed like an older male.

'Maybe it's someone he knows,' Hinata thought positively and turned away. Though she couldn't resist the urge and turned to look again. Sasuke was frowning and seemed to be very upset with what the male was saying. He suddenly glares and speaks—cutting the other man off. Sasuke tried to walk away but is stopped by the man. After listening to what the other has to say Sasuke gets in the car with his signature glare.

"Wow I have gotten rather rude," Hinata noted and watched as the black car did a u-turn and passed by her. As it did she got a glimpse inside and saw Sasuke looking at her with surprise written on his face.

"Ready to go," she heard Neji ask as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared in the direction the car left and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you," Hinata answered and got into the car with a slight frown.

**This is the end of this chapter. I know it may seem that Sasuke is a bit out of character but I promise it'll come together soon. Thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter. I'll try to update faster since I have the next chapter outlined.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking,"

'Thoughts,'

Hinata smiled as her class had a group discussion about the chapters of the book. It seemed that everyone had enjoyed reading it—even Naruto and Kiba who had seem disinterested in it at first. The young woman had started checking off attendance and noticed that Sasuke wasn't here today. She frowned a bit as she remembered how he reacted yesterday.

"Ms. Hyuuga! Can you believe this?" Ino yelled as she pointed at Naruto who was glaring at said blonde. Hinata smiled and raised a finger.

"Now, Ino tell me what happened," Hinata said as the female scoffed.

"Naruto believes that the main character should have the boy she met," Ino explained with a furious huff of air. Hinata smiled again and tilted her head to the side.

"Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Maybe if the story was told by the male's point of view it would have called out more information and pulled in the male viewers, correct Naruto," Hinata asked and the male nodded eagerly. Just as she about to speak again her door opened with a slam and in walked Sasuke with a scowl. The class went silent and watched him as he gave her a note, roughly and taking his seat. Hinata frowned and placed the note on her desk.

"Good morning Sasuke, we're going over the last three chapters—"

"I got it," he cut her off with a glare and Hinata's frown turned into a scowl.

"Alright then, please tell me about the last three chapters," she said and closed her eyes—getting sick of his awkward behavior quickly. Sasuke's glare darkened and he looked at her. The class was so quite that if a pin would drop it would seem too loud.

"The female character seems to be living a normal life. The male she meets will obviously change her life drastically—a regular chick flick," Sasuke countered and Hinata frowned as she nodded. Her class turned back to her and she smiled at them.

"Alright then class, we'll get back to our discussion but I first want to know how the partner homework is coming along?" Hinata asked and she saw the smiles appear on some of their faces.

"This is a cool homework," Sakura said with a smile earning a scoff from Ino.

"Trying to be teacher's pet?" she blonde sneered and Sakura gasped causing an argument to break out. Hinata called their names and they turned their attention on her.

"Okay everyone please go back to reading, go up until chapter six," Hinata instructed and smiled when they did as she told quietly. Hinata sat at her desk and smiled when she saw Sasuke opening up the book to start reading.

_**Lunch time; Hinata's classroom**_

Hinata sat in her chair and leaned back trying to relax. Today had gone by a bit stressful because arguments broke out in almost every class period. She sighed remembering how her students had all seemed unusually tensed. She stepped out of her classroom and walked to the teachers' lounge. She saw Tsunade grab a bottle of sake from a locked cabinet. Once the blonde saw her she chuckled.

"Hey Hinata didn't see you there," she smiled, "Keep this between me and you kay? If the other teachers find out they'll be in my office all day looking for the key," Hinata giggled as she nodded. Tsunade hid the bottle in her shirt and crossed her arms.

"Has class been okay? No problems involving the students, don't need me to rough them up do you?" the blonde asked and received a gentle smile from Hinata.

"No, nothing I couldn't handle. Thank you," Hinata said and earned a pat on her head by the busty blonde.

"I knew hiring you was a good idea. You're not a nuisance like those others," Tsunade sighed just thinking about them. Hinata smiled and then gasped as she remembered Sasuke.

"A-ah, excuse me Ms. Tsunade, forgive me for leaving so suddenly but someone is waiting for me," Hinata said as she bowed quickly, grabbed her food and sped walked down the hallways. As she approached her door she saw no one there and sighed.

'I had worried for nothing,' her thoughts rang and she slowly walked into her classroom. As she sat on her chair she couldn't help but feel a bit weird. Her phone started to vibrate and she saw Hanabi calling her.

"Hello," Hinata greeted and smiled at the laughter over the phone.

"_**Hi Hinata! I'm here with Konohamaru and you're on speaker,"**_ Hanabi's voice said but the connection made her voice a bit scratchy.

"Hello Konohamaru-san, thank you for taking care of my sister," Hinata thanked and she smiled when she heard the young man laugh.

"_**Any time sis! Hanabi is a big brat y'know but she is cool!"**_ he called and he briefly reminded Hinata of Naruto.

"_**Hey asshole I'm not a brat!"**_ Hanabi countered angrily and the young woman could hear the hits her younger sister was sending out.

"Hanabi, don't be too aggressive with him, he's your friend after all," Hinata reminded and Hanabi scoffed.

"_**He is not my friend Nata-chan!"**_ Hanabi screamed and then there was laughter. The petit woman heard yelling and loud thump sounds before the line went dead. Hinata smiled, held in the laughter, and then couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed like there was no tomorrow and put her head down on the desk as the laughter died down.

'She is a good girl,' Hinata thought and blushed when she heard her stomach growl. Reaching for her packed lunch she ate quietly until she heard the bell ring. Sighing as she remembered Sasuke's attitude toward her today. Though it was nothing major, the female wanted all her students to have a comfortable/respectful relationship with her. Sighing she stood in front of the classroom and waited quietly for her students.

"Hey Sensei!" a boy greeted as he and his friends walked in with smiles. Hinata smiled as she realized he had come from Japanese class.

"Well class let's get started, shall we?" Hinata asked as all her students had taken their seats.

**After school; Hinata's classroom**

"Are you ready Hinata?" Neji asked as he walked inside her classroom. She briefly looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Neji but today I need to stay a little late because some students gave me their assignments early," Hinata said and watched as he gave her a smirk.

"You're already giving them assignments? I didn't expect that, but why don't you just do that at home," the male asked as he leaned on her desk.

"Hanabi is coming over today and I know that with her around I'll only pay attention to her and not my work," Hinata admitted and Neji nodded.

"That's right she was rambling this morning about heading to your home. Uncle was slightly amused at her antics," Neji said and watched as Hinata continued her work without paying him any eye contact.

'He always brings him up when we speak,' Hinata thought bitterly and looked at him when he cleared his throat.

"Shall I wait for you?" Neji asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I wouldn't want you to stay late for no reason, thank you anyway," Hinata smiled and Neji nodded starting to leave.

Hinata sighed when she heard the male leave. She had loved her cousin dearly but he had the suffocating aura around him—just like his uncle. Hinata stayed for almost half an hour before she started to lock up.

"I've finished," Hinata muttered to herself and heard footsteps to her left. She turned and saw a man approach her.

"Are you Ms. Hyuuga?" the male asked and Hinata nodded. He was around a foot taller than her and his long hair was tied into a low ponytail. He had stress marks on either side of his nose and let off a dark aura. As Hinata examined him she noticed that he resembled someone she knew.

'Ah! It's that man Sasuke was speaking to! Oh my god what if he saw me staring and has come to kill me! He thinks I've heard something I shouldn't have heard! No! I'm innocent,' Hinata thought as her inner self pleaded for forgiveness.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I, obviously, am Sasuke's brother. I would just like to excuse Sasuke for being tardy this morning, something urgent had occurred in the family and it involved him," the male said and Hinata's eyes widened. She had found out why he had acted to furious with her today and she felt guilty for the way she reacted.

"It's very much okay. I understand if there were circumstances within the family. I thank you for coming to me though," Hinata smiled and Itachi took out his phone.

"May I have your number, so that I can inform when Sasuke will be late or not attending school," Itachi asked and Hinata blushed furiously as she wrote her number in his phone.

"H-Have a good day Uchiha-san," Hinata bowed and Itachi did the same as he walked out with her.

"Hinata-chan!" Hanabi called as she ran forward toward the female. Hinata smiled when she jumped into her arms—causing the older to stumble back a bit. Hinata felt her sister tighten her grip and her jacket get a bit wet.

"Hanabi-chan, you're spending the night, remember? I belong to you today," Hinata smiled as the brunette pulled back and nodded her head—grinning.

"You're right. Tonight you're mine," Hanabi agreed and started walking forward, holding her older sister's hand.

"Hinata how come you were blushing like a tomato when you came out," Hanabi asked bluntly and caused Hinata to choke on air.

"W-what I wasn't," Hinata denied and Hanabi laughed.

"Yeah you were," Hanabi insisted, "Is that guy your boyfriend," Hinata turned bright red and covered her cheeks.

"C'mon Hanabi I'll race you there," Hinata challenge and watched as Hanabi ran ahead of her. The young woman smiled as she ran after her.

'This kid is too observant, but I do hope Sasuke is better tomorrow,' Hinata thought as she turned the corner and saw Hanabi celebrating her triumph.

**This is the end of the chapter. I have to outline chapter four and five before I start typing. I also know that the chapters are short, but as the story progresses I know they'll get longer. Thank you for reading. To those who reviewed I thank you greatly also! Thank you for the support! See you in (hopefully) one week. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking,"

'Thinking,'

—

"Hurry Hinata-chan!" Hanabi called to her older sister as they crossed the street. The young woman smiled as she quickened her pace and caught up with the brunette. Hinata looked around her surroundings and could briefly feel nostalgia fill her.

"You're going to hate him Hinata. He's mean, stupid and he thinks way too highly of himself," Hanabi nagged about her friend and Hinata smiled.

"But I thought he was your friend yesterday," Hinata teased causing her sister to blush. The brunette pointed an accusing finger at her sibling.

"You're evil Hinata! Someone has turned you evil!" Hanabi complained as she fell on the floor with one knee and held a fist to the sky with her other hand on her chest.

"Why Hinata!? Why?" She continued and Hinata spazzed as people started to stare at them.

"H-Hanabi, please get up. People are staring at us," Hinata pleaded and Hanabi smirked.

"Yah! Are you embarrassed of me?" Hanabi teased and watched as Hinata rambled. The younger female gripped her sister's hand and silenced her rambling as they walked hand in hand.

"I wish I could walk to school with you every day like the old days," Hanabi whined and sighed as Hinata bit her lip.

"Father asked about you," Hanabi continued and watched as Hinata started humming. The brunette sighed and hummed along with Hinata.

"Bye Hinata-chan," Hanabi waved as she entered the school gates.

"Have a good day at school," Hinata waved back and turned around—heading to work. The young woman waited for the train to pass so that she could pass by and noticed how the sky had no clouds.

"So blue," she mumbled and briefly remembered her mother. Blinking the image away she crossed the tracks and turned the corner seeing the school come into view.

"Good morning Ms. Hyuuga," Neji said suddenly causing the female to gasp as she entered the building. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Good morning," she walked passed him and toward her classroom. She smiled when she enter her new safe haven. Here in her classroom she could be free from her personal life and be invested on the soon to be adults. Passing out the books on the desks, she heard a slight knock on her door. Almost sure it was her elder cousin she opened the door.

"Mr. Hyuuga I am — U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata stuttered obviously surprised. He looked up at her though said nothing, only motioning with his head to her classroom. Hinata moved out of the way and a million questions filled her head as he walked in.

"G-Good morning Uchiha-san," she greeted and tried to go back to passing her things out.

"My brother came here yesterday, have you called him since?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes on her form. Hinata turned around to look at him as she shook her head.

"Was I suppose to call?" Hinata asked confused as she raised a brow at the male. He smirked at her response and slightly shook his head as he made his way to his seat.

"I didn't know you had a brother," she noted and looked over her papers.

"I never spoke about it," Hinata nodded and heard the bell ring. She waited patiently as her students walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Ms. Hyuuga! I have a question," Sakura asked and everyone's smile broadened—hope filled in their eyes.

"Ah, yes what is it?"

"How long have you been teaching?" Ino asked and said female's eyes widened.

"Well this is my first time teaching. I went to school for being a teacher of course, but as a real teacher you guys are my first class," Hinata smiled and everyone nodded.

"Now shall we start?" Hinata asked and earned eager nods from most of the class.

_**Lunch time; Hinata's classroom**_

'Ah, I'm so tired. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Hanabi in staying up late,' Hinata thought as she stifled a yawn. Looking at her lunch, she pushed it away losing her appetite from her lack of sleep. She placed her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

"Dobe, stop following me," Sasuke said annoyed as he walked into her classroom. Hinata inwardly cried at his presence.

'I'll never be able to sleep now,' Hinata whined. Sasuke saw the bags under her eyes and held in a laugh.

"No teme, besides I want to hang out with you and Ms. Hyuuga," Naruto said as he flipped Sasuke the bird.

"You look dead," Sasuke said to the female, ignoring the blonde.

Thanks, blow to my pride was what she wanted to say but instead settled for a weak smile.

"Yeah for once I agree, you look like you're about to die," Naruto said as he studied her face. Hinata blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Look your face made her blind," Sasuke scolded the blonde. Naruto glared at the male and held up a fist.

"Liar! The only reason she looks like she's gonna die is because of your presence," Naruto countered and both males could briefly hear the laughter that was muffled by hands. Naruto smiled and mouthed for them to continue.

"At least I don't break mirrors with my reflection," Sasuke said and sat on the nearest desk. Naruto took offense and pointed at him.

"My hair doesn't look like a chicken's ass!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Blonde moron,"

"At least I don't dye my hair,"

"My IQ is more than double digits,"

"Yeah, 005," by now the young adult couldn't handle it anymore and was laughing. They looked at her and glared.

"What's funny?" they asked simultaneously. Hinata quickly covered her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter. She got up from her seat and stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry but you're both funny," Hinata noted with a smile. Naruto whipped out his phone and wrapped his arms around both their shoulders—pulling them in close.

"Say cheese," he said and heard a small _click_. Afterwards he pushed them away and looked at it.

"Teme, you ruin nice pictures," Naruto noted and earned a smack on the head from Sasuke.

"Alright we're leaving," Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's ear and tugged along.

"Let me go bastard!" Naruto yelled and Hinata was reminded of her sister. She smiled as they left and returned to her desk. Class didn't start for another twenty minutes and all ideas of sleep had left. She looked at her lunch and started to open the box—feeling hungry just from looking at it.

_**After school; Hinata leaving**_

Hinata walked forward and hummed the song she was singing this morning. She was about to step outside when she remembered she forgot her phone in her classroom. Groaning she walked back to her room with heaving feet. She grabbed her phone, stuffed it in her purse and locked her door.

"Wait," a voice called behind her. She turned and saw Sasuke standing there with clouded eyes.

"Listen, I… Thanks for being okay with yesterday. Your hand isn't injured," He saw and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm alright, see?" she flexed her hand. "I understand that you've just met me and maybe it was rude to be so comfortable with you like that. So everything is okay,"

Sasuke saw her smile broaden as she help up her hand. Hinata waved and was about to turn but Sasuke gripped the front of her jacket and pulled her towards him. As quickly as the hug was initiated was it over. Hinata blushed as she watched the male quickly walk away with his hands in his pocket.

"You have…unique students Hinata," she said aloud to herself and walked off to her home.

**Well I've updated sooner than a week, haven't I? :] I don't know, inspiration comes quickly with this story. I finished outlining chapter five but I probably wont update since I need to type my other story (which I also have outlined) as well. So I hope to see you soon! Thank you for reading this far :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata could clearly hear her alarm clock beating, telling her to get up but her mind wasn't with her. It was still stuck in her dream, trying to wrap her mind around it. The beeping was getting louder but she didn't make a move to stop it. Her arms were stretched out before her and she was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes squinted out of habit as she thought. The picture of a young woman, a little older than her age, came into mind. Sitting up the young woman hit the off bottom with one hand and gripped her forehead with the other.

'Why am I remembering now,' Hinata thought as she stood and wiped the sweat from her arms. Walking to the kitchen she quickly poured food for her cat and made her way to the bathroom. The water hit her face but her eyes seemed far away. Blinking away her thoughts she made herself focus on each task that she had to do. She brushed her hair down and put on a butterfly pin, that Hanabi gave her, to hold her bangs. She waved at her cat and locked the door.

"Ah, good morning Hinata-san. Off to work?" her elderly neighbor greeted her with a smile. Hinata returned the gesture and nodded her head as they waved goodbye to each other. The young woman waited once again for the train to pass but she suddenly heard her phone beep.

"A-Ah good morning, may I ask who's speaking," Hinata asked as she still looked aware for the train to pass.

"_**Don't tell me you don't know my cell phone number Hinata,"**_ Hanabi's voice rang into her ears and caused Hinata to smile.

"I didn't, sorry," Hinata covered her mouth as she yawned and could almost see her sister smirking.

"_**Sorry about yesterday, I know I called pretty late but that fucking Konohamaru got me so angry,"**_ Hanabi growled at the memory and Hinata nodded her head even though the brunette couldn't see.

"It's fine but could you please mind your language. It's very distasteful to hear a pretty young girl like you say such profanities," Hinata noted as she crossed the street seeing the school come into view and she heard Hanabi sigh.

"_**Of course, just for you but I need help with my project for school, could I come over today?"**_ She asked carefully and Hinata smiled.

"Yes, make sure you get permission first and if you can just call me to let me know," Hinata said and heard Hanabi groan.

"_**How are your students?" **_Hanabi asked suddenly and Hinata placed a hand on her cheek in the thought.

"Well they are all a lively bunch but there are silent ones as well. It may just be me but I have a feeling that they enjoy coming to my class," Hinata said and smiled as she thought of her students.

"_**Any favorites?"**_

"I don't like favoritism but there are students who are more comfortable with me than others are," Hinata said truthfully.

"_**Ah, that's nice Hinata. I gotta go now Ko-san just pulled up to school. Talk to you later sis!"**_ Hinata smiled and exchanged goodbyes with her sister. The young woman made her way to her classroom to see Sasuke waiting there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked up at her from the corner of his eye as she approached him with a small smile.

"Good morning Uchiha-san," Hinata greeted him and he nodded his head at her. She opened the door and glanced at the dirty chalk board.

"Ah! I knew I forgot to do something!" Hinata panicked and tore off her jacket as she grabbed the bucket behind her desk. Sasuke stopped her before she could go outside and took the bucket from her hands. Hinata raised a brow as he walked away with the bucket in hand.

"Erase the board," he told her and she did as she was commanded. When the male returned with a bucket full of water, he dipped the rag into it. She quickly caught on to what he was doing and held up her hands.

"N-No Uchiha-san you don't have to do that. I can do it myself," she assured him and tried to take over but he glared at her. She backed off immediately and looked down at her feet. Passing out the books onto the desks she briefly tensed as the image appeared again. Holding her forehead as she gritted her teeth she didn't notice that the male had briefly turned to look at her.

"You left your hair out," Sasuke noted aloud and Hinata was pulled out of her trance. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"I did," she nodded and as he scrubbed the last place she noticed him look down.

"You should wear it like that often," he complimented her and her face turned bright red. Though she couldn't see it since she focused on the floor, Sasuke held a small smile on his face. It was barely visible but it was still there. The bell rang and Sasuke went to his seat after he dried his hands.

"Thank you Uchiha-san. I owe you," Hinata said and as she smiled her hands clasped together.

"Since you owe me, I want you to stop calling me Uchiha-san when we're alone," Sasuke told her as he leaned on his hand, his eyes piercing into hers.

"O-Okay will do," she said more to herself than to him. Students started to pour into the room and Hinata smiled as she greeted them.

"Good morning class," Hinata greets them all as they are seated, silently waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Today we'll be talking about the mysterious male character Patch," Hinata began.

_**Lunch time; Hinata's classroom**_

Hinata patted down her hair as she stared at the mini mirror that she had stored in her purse. Kiba had ruffled her hair saying that she was a wonderful teacher. While she appreciated the words she didn't take a liking to the gesture. She smiled as she had fixed her hair and she looked at the lunch she packed.

"I am not very hungry," she thought aloud and placed it back in her bag. She leaned on her hand and closed her eyes. The female with a bright smile came into her mind once again. This time she held a child in her hands but the smile was still the same. It was pure, full of happiness.

"Save me Ms. Hyuuga!" a voice screamed as her door was busted open. In ran Naruto who hid behind her desk and then walked in a furious looking Sakura and an indifferent looking Sasuke. The pinkette's hands were bawled into fists and her breathing was being let out in huge puffs.

"Get back here you moron! Who are you calling flat chested?!" Sakura screeched as she looked around for the blonde male.

"S-Sakura please calm down. I-I'm sure you'll b-bloom soon enough," Hinata assured the female as she held Sakura's hands.

"Will they be as big as yours?" Sakura asked as she glared at the young woman's chest. Hinata crossed her arms to cover her chest as she felt the trio stare at her.

"I don't know but….Can we change the subject?" Hinata asked as she sat down at her desk. Naruto moved and sat at a desk in the front. Sakura and Sasuke followed his lead and sat down beside him. Naruto and Sakura grinned at the female while Sasuke eyed them weirdly.

"Why are you both even here?" Sasuke questioned them as he bit into the apple he brought along with him.

"We wanted to hang out with you. I was telling Sakura how much fun this was yesterday and she didn't believe me," Naruto explained and grinned as he held up the peace sign.

"I don't want to hang out with you," Sasuke deadpanned and Sakura held her hands together.

"Please Sasuke," she begged and Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

"You're both annoying. Do what you want," he said as he took another bite of his apple.

"Ms. Hyuuga what's your favorite color?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I like the color violet," Hinata smiled back and Sasuke scribbled it in his notebook.

"Ms. Hyuuga don't you agree that boys who are cold hearted don't deserve nice, strong girls," Naruto asked and gave Sakura a pointed look which she ignored.

"Ah, I don't really think that people are cold hearted but rather have a different way to show their feelings," Hinata answered truthfully. Sasuke stared at her from the corner of his eye and watched as she smiled.

"What about criminals?" Sakura asked as she stared at the older woman.

"Everyone has a reason for their actions. They just chose the wrong thing to do over the right thing," Hinata answered as she tilted her head to the side slightly. The students sitting before her stared at her with blank expressions.

'This woman has an answer for everything,' Sakura thought bitterly though her face held a smile.

"You're weird Ms. Hyuuga," Naruto said bluntly and was earned a smack by his female friend. Sakura heard Naruto mutter an insult and got up to punch him. As Sakura cooled down Naruto looked back at his teacher.

"Hey want to hang out with us after school today?" the blonde suggested and Hinata looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Hinata said truthfully and felt guilty when she saw Naruto's shoulders slump. Sasuke got up and smacked the blonde on the head.

"Stop bothering people dobe, let's go moron," Sasuke said and pulled the male by the ear outside.

"Wha-Hey! I'm not a moron! In fact Ms. Hyuuga likes me better than you!" Naruto countered and Sakura scoffed.

"Get out Naruto," Sakura said and pushed him out as she smacked and nagged him about his lack of intelligence. Hinata smiled at the duo and noticed that Sasuke stayed behind.

"Those two ran here to be with me, I….. Thanks for being cool with them," Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"It wasn't a problem," Hinata smiled at him and watched as he looked up at her eyes.

"They seem to be coming every day. The project is due in around one week, and I rarely have any information about you. What should we do about that?" Sasuke asked and watched at the female touched her cheek in thought.

"Since we are busy at school how about I come over to your home or you come to mine," Hinata suggested with a smile.

"Wouldn't that seem weird? A student going to a teacher's home," Sasuke asked, spreading logic over the situation. Hinata's smile fell as she realized that he was indeed correct.

"You're right how about—"

"I'll be there today at three thirty," Sasuke told her before leaving after his friends, hands still stuffed in his pockets. Hinata watched him leave and then turned back to sit at her desk. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. The portrait flashed before her eyes and she sighed, feeling quite over the feeling.

'I'm going to visit her,' Hinata thought as she opened her eyes and stared at the blinking light above her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hyuuga!" a female student greeted her as she entered. Hinata was a bit startled but smiled back at her.

'How didn't I notice that the bell had rang,' she asked herself with a small frown.

_**After school; Outside of Hinata's classroom**_

The young woman locked her classroom door but made a mental checklist before she walked away. She didn't want to have to walk back because she had unwisely forgotten something. As she walked forward she hummed a little song with her hands clasped together behind her. Before she could take a step out of the building she heard a voice call to her.

"Remember that I'm coming over," Sasuke reminded her as he walked passed her. She caught up with him and raised a brow.

"How do you know where I live?" Hinata asked curiously and saw him smirk.

"I remember from the first day I walked you home," Sasuke answered and Hinata blushed at the memory. They walked forward in silence as Hinata looked down at the ground.

"I'll see you later then," Sasuke said as he lifted up a hand and turned right. Hinata looked at his diminishing figure and turned left feeling somewhat excited. As the female entered her home, she smelt an unfamiliar aroma fill her nostrils. She entered the kitchen to see her younger sister stirring ingredients in a pot. Hanabi looked over at her and grinned.

"Welcome home Hinata! I didn't hear you enter," she said as she wiped her hands on her apron then spread them wide. Hinata hugged her quickly and raised a brow.

"I'm glad you're here but how did you get in?" the young woman asked as she released the brunette.

"The old lady recognized me from before and gave me the spare," Hanabi shrugged before lowering the fire on the stove and sitting at the table. Hinata did the same and saw Hanabi sigh.

"I have something important to say, but you can't get angry," Hanabi warned and Hinata's face was full of concern.

"You know I can't guarantee that I won't get angry but I'll try to be reasonable," Hinata compromised and Hanabi nodded her head.

"I want you to come back home," Hanabi admitted and Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly at the female.

"Your room is the same as you left it, not one thing is out of place. Neji talks about you at dinner time to say how you are but it's not enough. Father misses you. Hinata, _I _miss you," Hanabi continued and saw Hinata bite her lip.

"Thank you for telling me how you feel but I can't go back," Hinata said as she avoided eye contact with her sister.

"You can't or you won't," Hanabi challenged her and Hinata stared at the table—chewing on her lip.

"Hanabi I said I'll be reasonable so I am. I respect your confidence in telling me how you feel but I can't do as you wish me to. There was a reason why I left," Hinata said as she closed her eyes.

"Why? Everything seemed perfect," Hanabi asked as she touched her sister's hand. Hinata looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I am not the one to tell you. It's not my secret to say—"

"Forget it Hinata," she stood and then stomped to the door, "I'll call later,"

"Hanabi wait," Hinata tried to stop her but the female was long gone. The young woman looked down at her feet and bit her lip.

"I'm guessing that went well," Sasuke said as he opened the white gate that was previously slammed shut. Hinata looked up at him and held a small smile. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hello U…Sasuke," the smile remained while Sasuke entered her home. He looked around and Hinata gestured to the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked politely and he nodded his head.

"Water," he answered her as he sat down and opened up his notebook. She returned with a glass of water for him and a mug of tea for herself.

"Just start talking about yourself. Don't stop and don't get embarrassed," Sasuke ordered her as he readied his hand for writing.

"I'll start with things you already know to get more comfortable. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am 23 years old. I am currently in my first year teaching at Konoha High. At first I wasn't really sure if I was ready or not but as the days progressed I believe that I am. I wish to have a good relationship with every one of my students and I hope they enjoy coming to my class every day. I am currently in no relationship and nor have I ever had any. Though it is embarrassing for someone of my age, I believe that I am simply waiting for someone to come along who is interested in me for who I am," she paused and he looked up at her.

"I won't include everything you tell me. If you need to talk just talk," Sasuke coaxed and she nodded her head.

"I live alone because I moved out of my parent's house. I felt suffocated and as the days progressed I felt the need to be set free from my cage. My sister is angry with me but I really can't go back. Not just for my own reasons but for someone else's. I love working with my cousin because it's nice to see that he is doing well. Also—"

"You can stop now that's all I really need," Sasuke cut her off and watched as she nodded her head.

"Can I hear what you wrote?" Hinata asked curiously and saw the male smirk.

"You'll have to wait until next week Hinata, when everyone reads their report," Sasuke teased her and questioned the reason for her sudden blush.

"You called me Hinata. It was sudden," the young woman clarified and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to call you Ms. Hyuuga while you called me Sasuke. Besides you should get used to me calling you Hinata," Sasuke said as he took a sip of the water on the table. Hinata's blush died down leaving a dusty pink across her cheeks.

"Tomorrow I can question you," Hinata suggested and earned a nod from the male. Hinata stretched her arms and watched as he stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," Sasuke said as he grabbed his notebook and walked to the door. Hinata followed behind and unlocked the door for him.

"Please be safe going home Sasuke," she pleaded and he nodded his head.

"I'll have Itachi call you when I arrive," Sasuke assured her and Hinata smiled. He stepped out and lifted a hand as he opened the small gate. She watched him until she couldn't see his figure anymore. As she closed the door she couldn't help but think about her sister. Hinata bit her lip and went into the kitchen to cook dinner—feeling suddenly upset about the way things ended with her sister. She could only hope that tomorrow she'd feel better with her class.

**Hey guys. I would just like to say that I have never been happier. I read the reviews on the last chapter and just felt a surge of energy and joy. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and even if you haven't reviewed; thank you for reading. I'll outline chapter six and seven then update. Hope to see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

She hadn't known that it was a Friday yesterday. She also hadn't known that she left her window open, letting in a cool autumn breeze. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and felt the soft wind hit her face. She sat up and crossed her legs as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked at the time and saw that it was 10:45. She quickly stood up and started the shower before running into her closet and looking for a quick, decent outfit she could wear. She took out a purple skirt and white shirt as she mentally beat herself up for not remembering to put the alarm clock on. Placing the clothes on the toilet seat in the bathroom she ran to the kitchen and poured food for her cat before turning the weather channel on and going back into the bathroom.

As she washed her hair she was thinking of ways to apologize to her class and the principal for being tardy during the first week. She placed her head under the water and scrubbed as fast as she could. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body, running back to the kitchen to place toast in the toaster. Hinata sped walked to the bathroom and quickly dried her wet body as she heard the weather.

"_Good morning Molly, today's looking to be a bit cool in the morning but by the afternoon it'll seem more like a Saturday. Sunday will be the same, a slight chance of rain if you're by the east so take those umbrellas out. Other than that this Saturday morning should be fine. Have a good day everyone,"_

Hinata stopped brushing her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom to her room and checked the calendar that hung from a small hook by her bed. A smiled filled her face as she realized it was indeed a Saturday. She peeled the clothes off of her body and put her pajamas back on. Hinata checked the time and saw that it was 11:04. She went into the kitchen to eat her toast calmly and thought about what she could do. All her lesson plans were done and she had graded all the work students had handed into her. A brief image of a smiling young woman crossed her mind and she stood up.

Hinata walked to her closet and hummed a random lullaby. Picking out dark colors and a dark colored skirt she put them on and grabbed her keys. Locking the door she made her way to the bus stop. Only a few minutes after she stood there did the bus actually come. She gave her seat to an elderly lady and waited for her stop to come. She watched the scenery pass as she drove by and couldn't help the grimace that shook her body.

"Mommy what's wrong with that lady?" a little girl asked as she watched Hinata carefully. The mother looked down lovingly at her daughter.

"That's mean to stare at people Amy," she answered avoiding the question though the younger didn't seem to notice as she placed her head on her mother's head. Hinata smiled to herself as she got off the bus. As the vehicle drove away, her hair was pushed forward in the wind and her eyes looked up at the building that was standing tall before her.

The air reeked of tears, sadness and a bit of loneliness. She hated coming here but someone important was here. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, but her feet carried her forward despite the screams that told her to turn around. She took slow steps trying to figure out how she would react. Going to the front desk she noticed that the same woman was there. She looked the same except for the hair that turned grey on the sides of her head.

"Good morning how— Oh my god it's you! How have you been darling?" the woman asked as a smile graced her features. Hinata returned the smile but only slightly.

"I have been well. I hope the same for you," she replied and was earned a chuckle.

"Sound so formal but you have always been like that huh? Who are you here for today darling?" she asked politely and saw the younger female tighten her hands.

"Hikari Hyuuga," the female seemed to tense and looked up at her.

"Just write your name here. I already know her information," the woman announced and Hinata nodded doing as instructed. After signing her name she was given a sticker and the room number. Hinata walked away to the designated room but when she arrived in front of it she couldn't help but hesitate. Blinking away the fear she opened the door and saw a woman with dark violet hair staring out the open window. Her body covered by a white blanket and her hands held together on top of her stomach. Her eyes didn't seem trained on anything in particular, they seemed far away.

Hinata knocked on the open door to get the woman's attention. Hikari turned to look at the female but her expression didn't change.

"Good morning…mother," Hinata said and Hikari stared her in the eyes.

"How long has it been since you called me that?" she asked as she turned her attention back on the window. Hinata nodded her head and saw the elder woman turn back to her.

"Have a seat. I see you're wearing dark colors—thank you for that," Hikari announced and Hinata managed a small smile.

"Don't mention it. How have you been mother?" Hinata asked as she sat down in the small chair by the bed.

"I have been well. By the way don't call me mother, I never raised you to call me that,"

"Of course mom," Hinata answered with a smile and the older set out a grin.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger," Hikari said suddenly and Hinata blushed, "Definitely remind me of myself. What are you doing these days?"

"During the week I teach English at a high school," Hinata answered and was reminded of her students.

"At least you're doing what you've always wanted, right?" Hikari asked and received a nod from her daughter.

"Now answer me truthfully here kiddo, why did you really come visit me today? I haven't seen you since you lived with Hiashi," Hikari said as she closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her head—gritting her teeth. Hinata looked worriedly at her mother and hesitantly rubbed her arm. Hikari smiled and looked over at the female.

"I'm fine Hinata," Hikari said calling her name for the first time since she came—making said female have her eyes widen a fraction.

"I have been thinking of you lately and Hanabi visited me yesterday. She wishes for me to return home," Hinata explained and Hikari sucked her teeth.

"I thought that girl wanted nothing to do wish us," Hikari complained and Hinata looked at her lap.

"She has matured mom. She isn't the same child from before," Hinata defended her younger sister and saw Hikari nod her head.

"She was always a daddy's girl," Hikari noted and Hinata looked outside the window.

"Forgive me in advance but what turned you so bitter?" the female asked as she avoided eye contact with her mother.

"Something about being locked in this place by your husband does something to your head. Yeah something about it," Hikari said as stared at the female.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized and looked her mother in the eyes. Hikari nodded her head and patted her daughter on the head.

"It's alright, how were you to know? When I told you to leave that house it was because I wanted to see you more. I knew that if you lived there that scum would try to change you like he tried me. You're like me though so you would defy him and then you'd be lying down in the bed beside me," Hikari ranted and tightened her fist. Hinata slowly nodded her head and smiled at her mother.

"Thank you for protecting me. I'll try to come every other weekend to visit you mom," Hinata promised her and Hikari nodded her head. Just when Hinata was going to speak her phone rang. She looked at her mother who nodded her head; she answered the phone and looked at her lap.

"Hello?" Hinata asked and heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

"_**Hey, its Sasuke speaking, I didn't call you yesterday and knowing you, I thought you were concerned," **_Sasuke's voice spoke swiftly and Hinata couldn't help the smile that edged onto her face. However, she held a bit of guilt since she hadn't even thought of him this whole day.

"Thank you for calling Sasuke, I appreciate it," Hinata answered him and smiled wider when she heard him sigh again.

"_**Don't thank me Hinata. Besides I bet you didn't even worry about me,"**_ Sasuke droned and Hinata held her breath. Did she give herself away?

"N-no it's not like that. I-I was g-going to call and everything but I didn't know if I should call Itachi-san. A-Also I thought it would be rude if I called and you weren't even home yet or—"

"_**Hearing you ramble is oddly normal," **_Sasuke cut her off and Hinata smiled into the phone.

"Glad to hear. May I call you back soon Sasuke? I would talk now but I am visiting someone," Hinata said vaguely when she saw her mother turn back to the window with a lost look in her eyes.

"_**Yeah, whatever. Talk to you later,"**_ he however didn't wait for her to say goodbye and just hung up. Hinata put her phone away and tapped her mother's shoulder. Hikari didn't turn to look at her daughter as she spoke.

"You're in a relationship," Hikari more stated than asked. Hinata blushed and shook her heard violently.

"N-No I am not. S-Sasuke is a student of mine," Hinata said and earned a chuckle from her mother.

"Of course dear," Hikari grinned as she turned to look at the younger female.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Hinata asked with a raised brow and hand at her chin.

"Go on home now. I want to start fresh when you visit me again. Hopefully it won't be such a long time," Hikari noted and, earned a smile from Hinata, even though she clearly dodged the question.

"Bye bye mom," Hinata dismissed and waved goodbye to her mother. As she walked back to the front desk to sign out she noticed that the woman from before wasn't there.

"Where is the other woman?" Hinata asked as she signed her name.

"She left on a break. Should I leave a message?" the blonde asked. Hinata smiled and shook her head as she signed out. She bid the young blonde farewell and walked out of the building feeling fresh. She crossed the street to a bus stop and hummed a lullaby from the top of her head. As she leaned on the glass, she closed her eyes and remembered the memories of her family. She couldn't help the sadness that filled her heart as she thought of them. She missed them dearly and knew her sister was saying the truth. It wasn't the same as before. She briefly heard her phone vibrate and saw that it was Hanabi calling.

"Hanabi? Is everything alright? Do you need my help?" Hinata rushed over her words—panic rising in her body.

"_**If I was in danger you probably would have taken up all my time with your questions anyway. I'm fine just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line but what I said about you coming back is true," **_Hanabi said seriously and calmed Hinata's nerves a bit.

"It's fine Hanabi. I was a bit out of line as well. There was no need to—"

"_**Don't go all formal on me. I am your sister not your damn students,"**_ Hanabi growled in annoyance. Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. What did you do when you got home?" Hinata asked genuinelycurious.

"_**Don't want to talk about it. What did you do today?"**_ Hanabi dead panned.

"_**I visited mom,"**_ Hinata said before she could think and covered her mouth. She heard Hanabi suck in air. The young woman had no idea what could be running through Hanabi's mind right now.

"_**I see. Talk to you later Hinata. Lunch is almost over,"**_ Hanabi said and hung up quickly. Hinata heard the silent beeping of her phone signaling that the call ended. A frown graced her features and she saw from the corner of her eye the bus waiting patiently at a red light. She took out her metro card and got on the arriving bus.

As she opened her little white gate and made her way down the little path to her home, she noticed that there was a small post-it note on her door. It read:

_I stopped by your house but you weren't there. Everyone is done with their reports. Collect them on Monday._

She recognized his hand writing and smiled as she entered her home. Calling the number he left on the note, she heard a swift sigh on the other line.

"_**You called back later than I expected," **_he answered.

"Is this how you answer the phone?"

"_**Shut up, of course not. I'm assuming you got my note,"**_

"Yes I did, is everyone really done with the project?"

"_**Except one person but he normally doesn't do homework,"**_

"Ah, I see. How are you Sasuke?"

"_**I'm breathing,"**_ Hinata could see the slight smirk on his lips.

"Correct, now was there a specific reason of why I was suppose to call you?"

"_**I said call for questions,"**_ Sasuke scoffed and Hinata's smiled widened.

"Yes, but you were expecting me to call, were you not?"

"_**I won't decline that however you didn't have to call,"**_

"Of course not but the note implied to call,"

"_**It really didn't so—"**_

"Voice," she blurted out and cut off her student.

"_**What?"**_ he asked her.

"N-Nothing," she laughed awkwardly and played with the zipper of her sweater. Sasuke sighed into the phone and she heard him shift.

"_**Whatever. You're still amusing," **_he answered her and Hinata couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

"I'll be hanging up now. See you Monday, Ms. Hyuuga," he mocked and this time waited for her reply.

"Bye bye Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow," she dismissed and heard a sigh before the line went dead. Blinking repeatedly she could help but think that the sigh sounded something of relief. Smiling the thought out of her head, she went into the kitchen and started to make herself lunch.

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long ass wait. I can't promise when the next will be up because I still have to outline it and then type. Typing is a hassle now that my sister goes back to school. Sunday the 29****th**** is my birthday ;3 I'm very happy. Well enjoy this chapter it's mostly about hinata's personal life but I managed to smudge a bit of Sasuhina in there as well ;3 Bye bye guys~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

For some odd reason, Hinata adored Mondays. She always woke up in a better mood on Mondays. Some could say that she was the annoying ray of sunshine in the morning. Of course she'd disagree but she couldn't help the feelings she got on Mondays. The young woman entered the school with a large smile on her face. She had felt exhausted from lack of sleep but the smile couldn't slip off of her face.

"Good morning Tsunade-san," Hinata greeted the blonde who poured herself coffee.

"Morning," Tsunade answered as she took a sip of the bitter coffee. Hinata poured herself some hot chocolate and bid farewell to her boss. She practically skipped to her classroom and saw Sasuke leaning against the door with his eyes closed. Her smile widened and she tried to hush her shoes that clicked on the floor. Her steps slowed until she was standing right in front of him.

"Are we sleeping?" Hinata asked and saw Sasuke quickly open his eyes—confusion written all over his face. He blinked a few times before focusing on Hinata's smiling face.

"Don't wake me up like that," Sasuke said as sleep dripped from his voice. Hinata nodded her head and opened the door. Sasuke sat in a nearest desk and put his head down. Hinata frowned and quickly passed out the books.

"Sasuke," Hinata started as she squatted down near him.

"Hinata," he started to speak but stopped when he looked at her. Her shirt had unbuttoned a bit and showed a slight bit of cleavage.

"Hinata," he started again as he looked away, "I'm a man with hormones," Hinata raised a brow until she looked down at herself. She blushed and quickly went to sit near her desk to fix herself up. The blush seemed to grow but she held her head high with a shy smile on her face.

"You're too cheery," Sasuke noted aloud and smirked when she smiled wider.

"Am I really?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"While everyone is dreading the thought of waking up early and going to school or work, I bet your counting down the minutes until Monday," Sasuke announced and saw Hinata giggle.

"How did you know?" she asked and Sasuke almost smiled at her. He pushed the feeling down though.

"Damn, tryouts are today," Sasuke noted to himself and didn't notice Hinata straighten up.

"Tryouts?"

"For football," he answered and Hinata stood up.

"My cousin played football! He was the star athlete," Hinata smiled as she remembered the few games she went to.

"And what did you do?" Sasuke asked bluntly causing Hinata's smile to waver.

"Me? Well I was the girl who sat in the back watching; watching everyone smile and laugh," she said as her eyes seemed to be in thought. Sasuke got up from his seat and stood in front of her. Hinata looked down curiously at him as he reached behind her head. She looked up at him and saw him lean in.

"Damn thing," he muttered before he let her hair go from the band she held it in. Confusion was still written on the young woman's face and she sighed.

"What was that for?"

"You're annoying me with this past of yours. I don't really care if you were a loner. The people who ignored you missed out. You're not 17 anymore Hinata," Sasuke says with a fixated glare at her. Hinata smiled sadly and patted his shoulder.

"I wasn't a loner, Sasuke. I was just quiet. I was just remembering how my friends were much like my students," Hinata smiled and Sasuke raised a brow.

"Let me explain; there was a girl who had a quick temper and was very physical. Her name was Haruka and Sakura reminds me of her. Her best friend was named Mei, and she was a fashion based person. Ino reminds me of her. Then there was Kai and Kenta, twins who acted just like Kiba and Naruto," as she said this, her smile widened, "Then there was Hideki. He was quiet but very opinionated. He was really smart and had this weird sense of humor. You remind me of him,"

Sasuke stared at her with slightly wide eyes before turning his head to the left. Hinata tried to put her hair back in its original form but Sasuke stopped her.

"Leave it alone," he said as went to his seat and the bell rang. Hinata returned to the front of the room and smiled when her students entered. She waited for a moment for them to get settled before she spoke.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you had a great weekend. I have been informed that you all finished your projects," she asked and received nods from almost everyone.

"I thought it was due next weekend!" cried Naruto as his eyes widened greatly. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Hinata who smiled at him.

"It's alright Naruto. You may have a few more days to finish the project. Would anyone like to read theirs?" The young woman asked as Naruto looked at her with gratitude.

"I would," Sasuke said and made eye contact with her. Hinata nodded and everyone watched as Sasuke made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She is 23 and works as our English teacher. On the outside she's normal—nothing about her stands out. If she were to be put in a crowd, you wouldn't be able to find her. Her height is fairly short and her hair is fairly long. Ironic isn't it? Though no one knows that behind those normal eyes, happy smile, and graceful movements, is a woman who is flawed. Her awkward habits and abnormal way of thinking are just aspects that make her up. Without them she wouldn't be standing in front of us. She wouldn't be able to show us a smile as she taught us the author's reasoning. I'll make this short now. Ms. Hyuuga is a short, curious, and odd person but is also a graceful, caring, and educating person. I think our senior year in English will be interesting," Sasuke finished and was greeted with applause from his classmates. Hinata felt her knees go weak as she stared at the male. Sasuke turned to look at her and gave his famous smirk.

"T-Thank you U-Uchiha-san," she stuttered as he took his seat. Her students stared at her as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ms. Hyuuga are you alright?" Ino asked as concerned filled her flawless features. Hinata nodded and removed her hands to reveal a gentle smile. The little movements stopped as she smiled at them.

"I'm fine, thank you," she remembered her conversation with Sasuke this morning and gasped, "What have you all done?!"

Everyone tensed and looked around at each other.

"Did she find out?" a voice whispered in the back.

"Oh god I hope not," another voice whispered back. Hinata raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"I was talking about activities in school, what did you guys thin?" Hinata announced and saw most of her students sigh in relief. Sakura raised her hand up high and Hinata gave her a nod.

"Freshmen year I was in the student council. In sophomore year I did gardening. In junior year I didn't really do anything. This year I'm an intern for Mr. Hatake," she said proudly.

"Intern yeah right," Ino muttered and was then engaged in a glaring contest with Sakura. Hinata nodded and looked around for anyone else.

"Well I played football for all three years and this year is not gonna be any different," Kiba said as he showed off his canine-like teeth. Hinata paced back and forth as she spoke.

"Hmm, alright then, I just wanted to know. So let's start back on the book, shall we," Hinata informed them with a smile.

_**Lunch Time; Hinata's classroom**_

The young woman twirled around in her rolling chair—a laughter escaping her mouth.

"You're such a child," Sasuke spoke swiftly and startled to her. Hinata turned to see him standing there with a smirk on his features. She pouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're a cheater," She accused and Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"What are you talking about," he asked as he turned around to not face her.

"You didn't read the whole project," Hinata clarified and narrowed her eyes at his back. When he turned around he smirked.

"Are you learning new things from me?" he asked her and saw her blush but not waver her stare.

"You're contagious and besides you haven't denied my accusation," she said and crossed her arms—swaying in her chair. Sasuke pulled a chair in front of her desk and was about to reply but the classroom door was suddenly opened.

"Ms. Hyuuga!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

"A-Ah, yes Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san," Hinata said and saw them enter the room.

"Can we play with your hair?" they asked innocently. Hinata was about to say yes when Sasuke stood and placed his hands out—efficiently blocking them from getting any closer.

"No, first learn to knock, second get out I was here first," Sasuke said stubbornly as she turned them around and pushed them out of the door.

"Sasuke wait—" Hinata stared but cut herself off when she saw Sasuke turn and glare at her. He closed the door and turned to look at her with slits for eyes.

"Never let them in here, when I'm with you," Sasuke warned and Hinata shook her head.

"Please don't give me orders like I'm a child," Hinata said and earned a sigh from her student.

"Whatever, I'll go now," Sasuke and went to grab his abandoned book bag that was near her desk. He walked swiftly to the door but stopped when he felt her gripping his hand.

"You're not fair," Hinata said honestly as she looked at his hand. He turned to look at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she had let his hand fall from her soft one.

"Well life isn't fair," Sasuke retorted and saw Hinata sigh.

"You're right. I apologize," Hinata said and turned to walk to her desk. Sasuke dropped his bag on the floor and walked back to the seat he was previously in. Hinata disregarded his presence and looked inside her bag for her iPod. She hummed a light song and could feel how Sasuke stared at her.

"You're going to ignore me now?" Sasuke asked her and she avoided eye contact.

"I'm not ignoring you, just not speaking. Besides, life isn't fair is it?" She countered and Sasuke smirked. He grabbed her iPod and looked through her music list. After clicking one he placed it on loud and held out a hand to her. She stared at him and he shrugged.

"Be the light. Shine on my black and hidden heart," Sasuke sang so quietly that Hinata barely heard him.

"Sasuke?" she said and he once again held out his hand.

"I won't apologize to you verbally anymore," he said and Hinata nodded her head as she grabbed his hand. His left hand went to her back while his right one held her left. She looked up at him as he closed his eyes and swayed them. Her heart started to speed up and her eyes started to feel heavy. She could hear the truly low humming of Sasuke's voice. Her eyes started to water and she shut them quickly. She put her forehead on his chest and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Hinata I've said before that I'm a man with hormones," he repeated and felt her shake her head.

'She's not looking,' Sasuke thought as a small smile formed on his face. They stayed in the same position even when the song finished. Hinata nodded her head and slowly removed herself from him. She looked up and saw Sasuke covering his mouth with his hand.

"Thank you Sasuke," Hinata smiled at him and he nodded. The bell rang and Sasuke sighed.

"I've gotta go, wait for me after school," He announced to her and grabbed his bag before leaving to his next class. She watched him go and felt her stomach twist in knots as her mind screamed at her.

'He's a child Hinata! You're six years older than him! He's in _high school_ Hinata!' Her mind scolded as she gathered her things hurriedly for her next class that was sure to walk in any minute. She couldn't find the handouts and she started panicking.

"Hey Hyuuga-sensei!" a male student greeted and gave her a large smile. Hinata smiled back but then quickly resumed looking for her papers. Oh how she hated being unprepared for important events.

_**After School; Hinata's classroom**_

Hinata sighed from exhaustion as she leaned into her rolling chair. She couldn't handle her Monday for the first time. She closed her eyes and felt herself relax a bit. A small smile formed on her face as she stretched her arms up. She opened her eyes when she heard a slight knock on the door. She turned and could briefly see the slight outline of the person outside.

"Come in," she announced after she sighed and bit her lip. Sasuke walked in and saw her avoid his eye contact. He pulled a chair in front of her desk and stared at her face.

"We have to talk. I want no interruptions," Sasuke announced to her and Hinata flushed. She could only guess what he was going to say.

**This sadly is the end of this chapter. I had no internet connection for a week, which forced me to write. (I'm glad about it) I am officially 21 years old. I feel old. Am I old? Lol I hope you enjoyed my troll at the end. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I have half of it outlined and the rest I just have to write it down, then type. Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing. The reviews always make me happy when I read them. Thank you immensely! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata trembled upon hearing those words. She had no idea of what he might say to her. Her hands shook and she stared deeply into his, what seemed to be, endless onyx eyes. She saw how his gaze seemed to pull her in—unwavering.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Sasuke asked as he knocked on her forehead. Hinata blushed as she held her now red forehead.

"S-Sorry, g-go on," she answered stuttering, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"The project is over so there is no reason for me to come to you during lunch or in the morning," Sasuke announced to her and saw how her eyes widened. She looked down and nodded her head.

"I guess it's only right that we go back to normal terms since I won't be seeing you in private anymore," She replied, with disappointment dripping from her voice, and kept her eyes trained on the hands that were tightened together in her lap. Sasuke stared at her bowed head and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you bowing your head," The male asked as leaned his head on his hand.

"No reason," Hinata answered as she shook her head slightly. She tried to think of a morning or lunch without at least hearing his sarcastic humor. Sasuke continued staring at her before suddenly reaching out his hand and touching her cheek. Hinata's head snapped up in bewilderment and she stared at his deep onyx eyes. His hand was still on her cheek and his face held no emotion but his eyes seemed to be a sea of them.

"Hinata, I'm not fair at all. I'm actually very stubborn and selfish. I like to have all the attention on me—"

"Sasuke what are you talking—"

"No, let me finish Hinata. I don't like to share and being an Uchiha makes me even more stubborn," Sasuke spoke and his hand moved from her cheek to her arm. He stood up and seemed to tower her as he moved in closer to her.

"Hinata, I…" He cut himself off when he saw the way she looked at him. Complete fear under all the curiosity that glossed her eyes. Sasuke slowly removed his hand from her arm and sat back down, biting his lip. Hinata closed her eyes and Sasuke looked down. He mentally prepared himself for whatever she had to say to him. Hinata stood and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened but he kept staring at his lap. Hinata rubbed his back in a soothing manner and placed her chin on the top of his head.

"Hinata I am a man with hormones," Sasuke reminded her with a muffled voice.

"Yeah and I am a young woman with emotions," Hinata retorted and felt Sasuke reach his arms around her waist. The young woman tightened her embrace and felt the male intake a bit of air.

"What are we?" Hinata asked suddenly after a moment in the embrace. Sasuke shrugged and removed his face from her stomach.

"Do you want children?" Sasuke asked ignoring her question.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered and tried to get out of his embrace though it proved to be futile.

"You're still amusing. I meant it as that if you ever did have children you'd be a good mother," Sasuke explained and Hinata calmed down a bit.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked as she looked down at him.

"Your scent and the way you hold people are soothing. You're addicting," Sasuke smirked at the blush dusted onto her white cheeks. Hinata smiled at him and was suddenly pulled back into the embrace.

"I've gotta go but call me later around six so we can solve whatever this is," Sasuke announced and Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke reluctantly let go of her and grabbed his things before exiting the room silently. Hinata watched as the door opened again and Hanabi entered with a huge smirk on her face.

"I knew something was happening, Hinata," Hanabi said as she entered the room. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"A-Ah, n-nothing is happening H-Hanabi," Hinata stuttered and saw Hanabi grin.

"Y'know, having a boyfriend is all right. Oh but a seventeen year old is a bit young don't ya think?" Hanabi smiled and looked at the door.

"He is really cute from what I've seen," Hanabi purred and Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Hanabi he doesn't even go to your school," Hinata announced to her sister. Hanabi turned to look back at him and shrugged.

"Yeah but he's more of my age don't you think, so why do you care?" Hanabi challenged and Hinata shook her head.

"I care because you know nothing of him and yet you want to try and pursue him. If I was seventeen again…" Hinata cut herself off and looked down. How long had it been since she had that thought? Hanabi smirked and held her chin high.

"I knew you cared about him. He's all yours Hinata, however you have to start coming to visit or else I won't keep your secret," Hanabi threatened and Hinata pinched her young sister's cheeks.

"Listen you, stop trying to trick me," Hinata scolded lightly and earned a wail of pain from the young female. Hinata grabbed her things and walked outside with Hanabi to see Neji waiting in front of the school with his car. Hanabi glared at him and pointed an accusing finger at him. Hinata heard them start to bicker and tried to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could only think about her hostile actions toward her younger sister, only moments before. The petite female sat in the passenger's seat and looked out the window, not saying a word. Neji continued to bicker with Hanabi as her drove and didn't seem to notice Hinata's lack of participation in the conversation.

As they arrived home, Hinata noticed an unusual car parked outside her home. Neji and Hanabi bid her farewell and drove off. As the young woman walked to her little white gate, she got this unusual feeling of being watched. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw that no one was there. She sighed at herself from being paranoid but tensed when she felt a tap at her shoulder. Slowly and hesitantly she turned around and was greeted by the slightly smirking face of Itachi.

"Have I frightened you Ms. Hyuuga?" Itachi asked and raised a delicate brow.

"A-Ah, n-no, not at all," Hinata answered even though her heart was beating rapidly.

"Yes, of course not. May I go inside to speak with you?" Itachi questioned her with an unfamiliar smile. The idea of vampires briefly crossed her mind, but she dismissed it as she nodded and entered her home. Itachi followed closely behind and once he entered his eyes flickered to different parts of the apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hinata asked as she took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen.

"No thank you," Itachi replied swiftly and as he sat down on the couch, Hinata eyed him from the corner of her eye. When she returned empty handed Itachi raised a brow.

"I am making green tea in the kettle," Hinata explained with a small smile. Itachi nodded and saw Hinata sit across from him in the loveseat.

"So, may I ask the reason for your visit and how you knew where I lived?" Hinata asked as she crossed her legs and eyed him curiously. A small smirk arouse on Itachi's face that gave Hinata goose bumps.

"I have come to discuss Sasuke and it just so happened that he knew where you live. Care to explain why?" Itachi asked and his aura screamed gentle but his eyes said the opposite. Hinata gulped and looked at his color instead of at his eyes.

"I suggested doing the project here since I wanted to keep his talks private," Hinata clarified and Itachi kept the same expression on his face.

"Ah, and what has he told you?" The male asked and leaned toward Hinata a bit more to which she moved back into her seat.

"I believe if I told you, then the purpose of being in private would be defied," Hinata challenged and looked in his eyes for the first time. Itachi leaned back into his seat and his smirk grew.

"Indeed Hinata," Itachi replied and Hinata grimaced at the way he said her name. It had sounded so dark and like a bad or forbidden word. As if the name was to never be spoken and Hinata hated feeling that way. She stared into his way to dark onyx eyes and narrowed her eyes.

"Now do you wish to speak about Sasuke," Hinata asked and felt her stomach clench as she said the name.

"Of course. Sasuke has been arriving home rather late and I have wanted to know if he is arriving to school late as well," Itachi explained as he rubbed his left temple with his eyes closed.

"He has been actually early to all my classes," Hinata thought aloud and tried to think of a time that she hasn't see Sasuke with her in the morning.

"I see, I'll be—" Itachi was cut off by Hinata's phone ringing. Itachi saw that it was by his lap and went to grab it but stopped midway.

"This is Sasuke's number," Itachi announced and Hinata's heart raced, waiting for him to say something. Itachi answered the phone and placed it to his ear.

"_**I couldn't wait until six. So if you were busy, too bad,"**_ Sasuke's voice rang through the phone and Hinata held her breath. She saw Itachi's eyes narrow on her form.

"Why the hell are you calling this number Sasuke?" Itachi asked with anger and suspiciousness dripping from his tone.

"_**Itachi? Why the hell do you have Hinata's phone?" **_ Sasuke countered—ignoring his brother's question.

"Sasuke if you're not home by the time I arrive, you'll be severely punished. In fact Hidan can pay you a visit if you're not there when I arrive," Itachi threatened and Hinata stood.

"Please don't punish him. I told him to call me if he had any questions about the homework," Hinata lied through her teeth and tasted a metallic taste in her mouth. Itachi stared at her blankly and then suddenly smirked.

"Thank you for trying Hinata," Itachi said as he stood up and handed her back her phone before leaving. Hinata heard the kettle whistle and she went into the kitchen. She turned off the stove and clutched her phone tightly. She had a bad feeling about Itachi.

**Next Day; Hinata walking**

That night before she didn't really have any sleep. She was too busy worrying over Itachi doing something to Sasuke. The urge to call him was great but she didn't do it of fear that she might make things worse for the young male. She staggered as she walked and there were bags under her eyes. Then there was this large headache since she could feel her blood pound into her ears. To put into simple words, the young woman looked like a mess. She had refused Neji's offer of being driven to work from fear that he would comment on her appearance. As she walked people who passed by would stare at her with keen, judgmental eyes.

Hinata waited for the train to pass and a male stood next to her. She glanced to her side and saw that Sasuke was standing next to her. Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped. He had his headphones in and held a purple bruise on his left cheek.

"Sasuke!" She called and saw him turn around at his name. She quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Hinata? What is wrong with you just hugging people out of nowhere? Why are you dressed this way?" Sasuke asked her and awkwardly patted her back. Hinata pushed him at arm's length and examined his face.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Why is your face bruised? Did it hurt? It must have hurt, you're bruised," Hinata said as she held his chin and pushed his face in every direction. Sasuke gripped her arm and immediately stopped her rambling.

"I am fine Hinata. It's just a little bruise, nothing more, alright? Look it doesn't even hurt," Sasuke spoke as he poked his bruise with his free hand. Hinata started to sniffle before tears streamed down her face. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked around.

"Hey, stop crying. Hinata—" he was cut off by the hug she placed him in again as she wept her eyes out. Sasuke encircled his arms around her petit form as she cried in his arms.

"I-I w-was so w-w-worried. I-I thought y-y-you were g-gonna b-be w-w-worse," Hinata tried to speak as she cried. Sasuke nodded his head and tightened his hold on her.

"You're such a child Hinata….But I tolerate it because you're…" he drained off and instead insisted on hugging her tighter. He was never much of a speaker. Actions spoke louder than words anyway. Hinata eventually stopped crying and walked out of his grasp.

"Thank you Sasuke," Hinata said as she wiped the leftover tears. Sasuke nodded his head slowly and Hinata smiled at him.

"We should head to school, correct?" Hinata asked and earned another nod from Sasuke. They walked in silence but it wasn't awkward. The silence was familiar. When they reached the classroom, Sasuke closed the door silently and walked over to Hinata. The female raised a brow and was about to speak but Sasuke's action interrupted her. Said male grabbed the front of her coat and pushed her toward his face. Their lips were barely apart but also barely touching. Sasuke looked in her eyes and searched them. Her eyes were glazed from the tears but she her eyelids seemed droopy. Sasuke smirked and hugged quickly.

"Stop being a pervert Hinata," Sasuke announced to her as he grabbed the bucket to fill with water to clean the dirty board. Hinata watched his back leave and the blush on her cheeks reddened as realized what she was imagining so vividly. Maybe was becoming a pervert, or maybe her student was the pervert, she wasn't sure at the moment.

**Hello everyone. I apologize for the immensely long wait. My sister had tons of projects to do. I have no idea how music helps you concentrate though. Bish tried to play me. Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. I hope this little Sasuhina filled chapter satisfied you enough from the wait. I'm not sure when I'll post the next because I have to cover this lady at work. If I can't type then I will outline with my heart's desire. Thank you once again for reading.**


End file.
